


To Sleep

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Remember the first time I destroyed a console?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>There was a soft, sad laugh from Hux’s end. “I do.”</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“I thought you were going to kill me, I swear.”</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“I was very tempted.” Tears lay thick in Hux’s voice and they started welling in Kylo’s eyes.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep

Kylo lay there, feeling the blood dripping from the gaping wound in his side. Breathing was getting harder and harder, and the ground underneath him was trembling more and more each second.

It wouldn’t be long till the planet imploded, taking him along with it.

Closing his eyes, Kylo’s shakily reached out for his helmet, crying out when red hot pain shot all through his side, radiating up his spine, and around his right side too.

His fingers closed around the cold metal of his helmet and he quickly tugged it towards him, crying out once more as the sudden movement caused pain to shoot around his body. White dots obscured his vision, and Kylo had to lie there momentarily before he managed to tug the mask on.

Another shuddering breath racked his body as he slammed the communications button, waiting for a voice to crackle through.

“Lord Ren, we’re just about to send a shuttle-”

“No.”

Hux paused in his reply. “Ren-”

“Remember the first time I destroyed a console?”

There was a soft, sad laugh from Hux’s end. “I do.”

“I thought you were going to _kill_ me, I swear.”

“I was very tempted.” Tears lay thick in Hux’s voice and they started welling in Kylo’s eyes.

“You ever get that lost console fixed?”

“I don’t think I did, no.”

“Remember our first kiss?”

“Out on the observation deck, meteors flying past... You swore you saw a shooting star.”

“Did I ever tell you what I wished for?”

“No.”

“I wished for you, Hux, and I got you.”

They both laughed a little and Kylo quickly shut his end off as he took deep hacking breaths. Liquid dripped back onto his face, and Kylo assumed he’d just coughed up a copious amount of blood.

“Hey, Hux?”

“Ren?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Ren.”

Kylo closed his eyes and shut his communication off, tugging the mask off. His Force ripped the tracker from his belt and it crumpled in front of his eyes, before it was thrown across the clearing, disappearing from Kylo’s line of sight.

The pain in his side was getting worse – Kylo could no longer feel it, which meant his nerves had gone.

But he stayed awake; he forced himself to watch the ship disappear from the sky. Smiling, knowing that Hux was safe; Kylo took one last shuddering breath and let his eyes close.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Person B knowing they're ultimately about to die within the next few seconds [minutes], likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention just how much they love them before their time runs out._
> 
> \--offers everyone tissues--
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
